


Alternate Time, Alternate Place

by Swords_and_Skateboards



Series: The Emerald Isles-AU [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_and_Skateboards/pseuds/Swords_and_Skateboards
Summary: Second installment of the The Emerald Isles.After the world being torn and riddled with portals, an accidentally ill timed experiment in another dimension pulls two resistance members from their world and into another one--with shenanagins and new truths alike coming to light.
Series: The Emerald Isles-AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654270
Kudos: 7





	Alternate Time, Alternate Place

The world was quiet after all the fighting an commotion. The battlefield empty from the phantom duplicates they had all been fighting. Things had progressed, for some it meant continuing to give orders and cleaning up the destruction left in the wake of the long occupation by Eggman and his badniks. Others began to relax and look for friends they hadn’t seen in a long time.  
But for some it was almost just another day, business as usual one might say. But unfortunately that wasn’t exactly how it was going to go for some who might’ve hoped otherwise.  
“Hey, kid. Amy’s wantin’ to have some communications checked back at the HQ. I told her you’d go with Silver to check things out.”  
Espio was pulled from his reverie as Vector addressed him.  
“Hm.” Espio let out a deep breath. No rest for the weary. “Very well. Where is Silver?”  
“Right here!”  
The floating hedgehog appeared above the two. “Ready to go?”  
“As I’ll ever be.” Espio replied. Nodding to Vector as he raced after Silver who sped along above the battlefield in a light blue glow.  
“And don’t forget to check the office! I didn’t lock it before we left!” Vector called after the two.  
_I know._ Espio thought to himself, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. _That’s why I did._


End file.
